Go Mi Nyu jadi Istri Jeremy
by Koichiro Alita
Summary: Baca aja deh! Pasti seru!


**Jeremy menjadi ****suami Go Mi Nyu**

"Mengapa kau masih bertemu dengan Yoo Euh Yi, padahal kau berjanji tidak akan pernah menemuinya lagi! Dasar pembohong!"

"Bukan begitu aku,aku bertemu Yoo Ueh Yi ti..." Tae Kyung berusaha menjelaskan pada Go Mi Nyu.

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar alasanmu! Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini! Kau sudah tidak lagi menjadi bintangku!" ujar Go Mi Nyu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata ada seseorang yang mendengar ucapan mereka. Yaitu, Jeremy.

"Aah, ini kesempatan yang bagus. Aku bisa mendekati Go Mi Nyu, " gumam Jeremy.

Keesokan harinya, Go Mi Nyu datang ke kantor Anjell untuk menemui Go Mi Nam, kakaknya. Bukan untuk menemui Tae Kyung.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang ke sini menemuiku. Apa kau tidak menemui Tae Kyung?" tanya Mi Nam pada adiknya.

"Sudah, jangan bahas lagiorang itu, dasar pembohong!" ujar Mi Nyu.

"Apa kau sudah putus dengan Tae Kyung? Hah?" tanya Mi Nam

"Ya, aku sudah putus dengannya karena suatu hal," jawab Mi Nyu

Tiba-tiba Jeremy datang dan mengagetkan Mi Nyu.

"Jeremy... Aku rindu suaramu, Aku rindu dirimu... Lama kita tidak bertemu," ujar Mi Nyu.

"Mi Nyu, aku juga rindu dirimu," jawab Jeremy.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam, apa kau ada acara?"

"Makan malam? Ooh,, aku tidak ada acara. Baiklah," Mi Nyu menyetujuinya.

Tae Kyung yang masih dilanda kesedihan, mendengar ucapan Jeremy dan Mi Nyu dan berkata,

"Apa? Kelinci babi itu akan makan malam bersama Jeremy? Apa mungkin?" ujarnya kesal.

Malam hari, Jeremy dan Mi Nyu makan malam. Ternyata Jeremy telah menyewa sebuah restaurant untuk makan malamnya dengan Mi Nyu. Beberapa saat setelah Jeremy datang, Mi Nyu telah sampai di Restaurant tsb.

Mereka berdua tampak serasi dan sepertinya mereka juga tampak kaku.

"Mi Nyu, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Jeremy dengan manis.

"Aku mau Tiramisu dan segelas Wine," jawab Mi Nyu dengan manis pula.

"Mi Nyu, aku mengajakmu ke sini karena suatu hal," ujar Jeremy.

"Apakah itu, Jeremy?," tanya Mi Nyu.

"Hm, Maukah... K...Ka..U... Jadi... Pa...Carku?" ujar Jeremy.

"Ouh... Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Beri aku waktu, " Jawab Mi Nyu.

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang? Baiklah jika itu maumu," ujar Jeremy.

Malam semakin larut, cinta mulai bergelora di hati keduanya. Akhirnya Jeremy mengajak Mi Nyu untuk menginap di sebuah hotel. Awalnya Mi Nyu menolak. Entah apa penyebabnya, Mi Nyu akhirnya bersedia.

Malam itu Jeremy mengajak Mi Nyu berbuat sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan setelah mereka menikah. Sepertinya mereka berdua sama-sama menikmatinya. Sampai pagi menjelang mereka masih berada di satu ranjang.

Jeremy bangun lebih dahulu.

"Oh tidak! Hari ini aku ada latihan! Aku harus cepat-cepat mandi!" Jeremy panik.

"Jeremy! Aahhh... apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Mi Nyu juga terkejut.

"Bukan saatnya kau memikirkan tadi malam... Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab!" jawab Jeremy.

Sebulan Kemudian...

Mi Nyu merasa mual dan tidak enak badan. Akhirnya ia memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Dan ternyata ia HAMIL!

"Apa? Aku hamil?"ujar Mi Nyu tak percaya.

Kemudian ia menelpon Jeremy dan meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Baiklah, Mi Nyu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Lusa kita akan menikah!" jawab Jeremy.

"Apa? Menikah? Secepat itukah?"ujar MI Nyu tak percaya.

"Ya, bagaimana lagi? Lagi pula kau mencintaiku bukan? Jika kau tak mencintaiku kau tak akan melakukannya, " jawab Jeremy.

"Baiklah aku tak bisa menolak ajakanmu," Mi Nyu lemas tak berdaya.

Tetapi sebenarnya Mi Nyu benar-benar mencintai Jeremy, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mungkin karena itulah Mi Nyu menerima ajakan Jeremy malam itu.

Dua hari kemudian, pernikahan tersebut berjalan lancar tanpa kecurigaan sedikitpun terhadap Jeremy dan Mi Nyu yang menyelenggarakan pernikahan terkesan terburu-buru.

Setelah anak mereka lahir. Mi Nyu dan Jeremy menjadi pasangan suami istri tercocok se-Korea. Mengalahkan Tae Kyung dan Yoo Euh Yi.

(maaf...bwt fans2 Anjell,,, ini Cuma fan fiction aja... This Fiction Just Kidding and just for fun...)


End file.
